Valduggery Drabble's
by DuskTillDawn95
Summary: Back in action! For now anyway
1. Movies

Valkyrie and Skulduggery stood holding hands and were watching another couple argue.

Tanith and Ghastly were fighting over what movie to watch.

"A wanna see Star Trek!" Ghastly said. Almost yelling.

"Why would you want to see a movie about space?" Tanith snapped.

"How long have they been fighting?" Valkyrie whispered to Skulduggery

"3 minutes and 25 seconds and counting" Skulduggery whispered back.

"What's wrong with star trek? Its better then Fast and furious" Ghastly said.

"I don't wont to see some stupid movie about people who go into space!"

"Ah yeah well I don't wont to see a movie about people who drive cool cars around thinking there cool"

"Why cant you just--" Tanith began but was interrupted by Skulduggery

"How about I pick?" He asked

Tanith smiled "You'll pick a boring one"

"I will not!" Skulduggery said and crossed his arms.

"I wont risk it" Tanith smirked. Skulduggery put his arm around Valkyrie's shoulders

"Fine then. Valkyrie can pick" Everyone turned to Valkyrie. Valkyrie looked at the list of movies that were showing and picked a movie she had only heard of.

"Umm how about…..Transformers?" Valkyrie whispered. Tanith and Ghastly looked at her with a look on there face saying _What the heck is transformers?. _But skulduggery grabbed her hand and pulled her into the cinema before anyone could object. While Valkyrie was thinking _What is transformers? I wonder?,_


	2. Twilight

Valkyrie was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on her lap. She was about to watch one of her favourite movies, Twilight. When she heard a knock at her door. She wondered to the door and found a skeleton in a pinstripe suit standing at her doorstep.

"Hi Skulduggery" Valkyrie said giving him a hug. "What brings you to my house" Valkyrie asked

"Am reeeaaallly bored" Skulduggery answered. Valkyrie let him in and he followed her into the lounge room. Valkyrie sat on the couch and patted the space next to her for him to sit down. He sat down next to her and looked at the TV.

"What are you watching?" Skulduggery asked

"Twilight" Valkyrie answered. Skulduggery just nodded and Valkyrie press play. The movie was good and everything was quiet until the it was showing the bit where Edward was showing Bella what he looks like in the sun.

"Vampires don't shine in the sun" Skulduggery said "And there not god like"

"SSShhhhhh" Valkyrie whispered

"But its just impossible"

"Hush" Valkyrie snapped. Skulduggery hadn't said anything until another 20 minutes.

"Why would he watch her sleep? That's just creepy"

"SSShhhhhh". Throughout the rest of the movie skulduggery wouldn't stop talking.

"Vampires don't like baseball. They cant read minds or see the future" Skulduggery complained. At the end of the movie Skulduggery got a smack in the back of his head.


	3. Shotgun

_Valkyrie stood there with her arms crossed looking at her unfair boyfriend. Tanith was standing beside her looking like she might laugh._

"_Please Skulduggery" Valkyrie begged. Giving him her best puppy dog eyes._

"_Am not letting you drive" He glanced at her "Those puppy dog eyes wont work on me Valkyrie Cain"_

"_Why not. I know how to drive, I was taught by YOU remember"_

"_Yes I know but it's the car you driving"_

"_I promise I wont crash it and besides your injured"_

"_So are you"_

"_Yes I have a cut on my forehead and I few bruises but look at YOU" The case they just solved had caused Skulduggery to snap one of his legs._

_Tanith nodded "I agree with val. How do you expect to drive with one leg"_

"_am sure I can handle it"_

_Valkyrie just signed and pulled a key out of her pocket._

"_How did you get those?!" Skulduggery panicked_

_Valkyrie grinned "I can be sneaky to" Valkyrie turned away and got into the drivers seat. Skulduggery was standing._

"_What?, where?, how!" _

_Tanith laughed "You left you keys in your coat when you took it off"_

"_Oh"_

"_Before I say this…" Tanith started_

"_Yes?"_

"_Your not angry are you?"_

"_I suppose am not" Skulduggery whispered_

_Tanith smiled "Good because…….SHOTGUN!" Tanith ran into the front seat leaving skulduggery to go into the back.

* * *

_

Hehehehehehehe poor skul

please review. if you have any suggestions tell me.


	4. Idiot

Valkyrie groaned. Skulduggery had been kidnapped. She couldn't believe it. Wasn't she the one who was meant to get kidnapped all the time. She dodged as a man tried to punch her. She jumped and kick him across the jaw. He fell to the ground as another man came out her. She grabbed his outstretched arm and twisted it shoving him into another man. She threw a fire ball which nearly hit the biggest men of them all and jumped as he tried to grab her with his massive hands. She used the air and knocked him into the other wall. Valkyrie wiped the sweat from her forehead and walked over to the black van parked near the Bentley. She slid the door open and found skulduggery tided up with magic handcuffs. She undid the handcuffs and helped him out of the van.

"Student says teacher. Priceless" Valkyrie laughed

"Well am not gonna say 'I owe you' Because I've saved you so many times" Skulduggery said

"Ya welcome"

Skulduggery notice all the knocked out men and laughed

"Who knocked out all these men?"

"me"

"With whose help?"

"No ones"

"Your joking"

"No am not joking" Valkyrie said as she punched skulduggery in the arm.

"The teacher who taught you must be a genius"

"Nah. He's too full of himself"

"I bet his amazing and wonderful"

"Your an idiot" Valkyrie said as she walked to the Bentley

"A wonderful idiot" Skulduggery said walking after her.

* * *

I know this one is a bit lame but it just popped into my head

Please review... :D

Am running out of idea's so if you have any idea's plase tell me


	5. Bikini Suit

* * *

I would like to thank Clumsy fox for giving me this idea! Thanks Clumsy Fox

* * *

Valkyrie had taken Skulduggery to the beach. It was a hot sunny day and they weren't having any cases lately. Skulduggery must admit it was good to take a break for once. He sat on the bench wearing his usual disguise and was waiting for Valkyrie to change into her swimming suit.

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie as she came out then looked away then did a double take. His jaw nearly fell off. When she said swimsuit he thought she meant a swimsuit that covered most of the body up. But not a bikini!. Valkyrie stood there wearing a black bikini suit.

_Stop staring! _Skulduggery thought _Slowly turn your head away and hopefully she wont notice._

_But she's my girlfriend. So maybe she wont get that angry? _Valkyrie giggled and walked over to skulduggery. She put her hands on her hips.

"Skulduggery pleasant are you staring?"

"No" Skulduggery said a little to quickly. Valkyrie just laughed.

"It's new"

"What's new?"

"The bikini. I thought you would of notice"

"Why?"

"You think am stupid. I caught you staring" _uh oh! _Skulduggery would of blushed the most reddest colour if it weren't for the fact that he was a skeleton.

"I would never--" Skulduggery was interrupted when Valkyrie quickly gave him a peck on his jaw. Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the beach.

* * *

I need more idea's PLEASE. PLEASE Review


	6. Homework

Valkyrie stared at the textbooks in front of her. She hated homework. She looked at the pad she was meant to be writing on and sighed. She picked up her textbook and started to read.

"The holocaust shouldn't be to hard" Valkyrie whispered to herself. She went to write but stopped. What was she going to write about exactly?. Valkyrie groaned and slammed her head down onto the table.

"What are you doing Valkyrie?" Skulduggery said from behind her.

"Slamming my head on the table. Its really fun you should try it" Valkyrie muttered. Skulduggery came up behind Valkyrie and placed his hands on her shoulders peering down at her textbooks.

"Homework?. Need help?"

Valkyrie kept silent

"I'll take that as a yes" Skulduggery said. He sat down on the chair across from her and grabbed her textbooks. A couple moments later Skulduggery put the textbook down.

" Writing about the holocaust?. That's easy!"

Valkyrie lifted her head from the table "No its not!" She grumbled

"For me it would be. I was alive when it happen"

"You were?"

Skulduggery looked at her "How do you think Hitler really died?"

Valkyrie glared at him.

"Am joking" Skulduggery finally said. He grabbed her pad and pen and started to write down notes.

"Thanks" Valkyrie whispered. Valkyrie grabbed her other textbook and look up at skulduggery.

"So what do you know about computers" Valkyrie asked.

Skulduggery glared at her.


	7. Exam

**Valkyrie looked down at the piece of paper she was meant to be writing on. She was sitting in class doing a exam. Oh how she hated exams. Valkyrie was about to answer a question when she heard a muffled noise. Valkyrie frowned. Where did that noise come from?. She heard a much louder noise and then two figures come crashing threw the window. Valkyrie dropped her pen and stood from her chair. All the other students ran out of the room screaming from the sudden strangers. But Valkyrie stayed. She ran the smashed window and looked down at the strangers. Valkyrie gasped. One of the men had a skull for a head.**

"**Skulduggery!" Valkyrie said.**

"**What?" Skulduggery said as he dodged a punch from the stranger. Valkyrie took a closer look at the Stranger and had no idea who it was. The stranger turned to Valkyrie and ran for her. Valkyrie did the first thing she could think of and grabbed the pencil. She jabbed the pencil into the man and her plan actually worked. The pencil went into him. The man screamed and fell to the ground.**

"**Who knew pencils could be deadly" Valkyrie said. Skulduggery grabbed the man from the ground and pulled him up by the neck.**

"**When I dropped you off. I caught him following you"**

"**So you attacked him?"**

"**No. I followed him and then HE attacked me". The police came barging in. Skulduggery pulled his diguise on before they came in. The man kept telling them he was a skeleton but the cops just thought he was crazy. Skulduggery told them everything that happen and took the man away. Valkyrie put here hands on her hips.**

"**What?" Skulduggery asked**

"**You ruined my exam"**

"**So?"**

"**So" Valkyrie said picking up her exam "You can do it for me" Valkyrie grinned.**

"**Do I have to?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Fine"**

**Valkyrie laughed "Wow I thought you would say no and give me a whole lecture"**

"**Well aren't I just amazing" Skulduggery said as he grabbed her exam and sat down.**


	8. Stupid Dare

"Truth or dare?" Fletcher asked Valkyrie. It was raining outside and Valkyrie had invited Tanith, Ghastly, Skulduggery and Fletcher over to her house.

"Uhhh……dare?" Valkyrie answered. Everyone turned to Fletcher waiting for him to come up with a dare. He put his hand to his chin and then after a few moments he smiled.

"Ok from now on every time someone ends a sentence you have to end it with 'in bed'"

"Is that all?" Valkyrie asked

"Yep". Usually Valkyrie would have been fine. But this was Fletcher she was talking about. So who knew what he would come up with.

"Ok am bored….." Tanith said

"….In bed" Valkyrie said. Tanith laughed.

"Lets play something different…."

"……In bed"

Everyone laughed. Valkyrie was actually was enjoying herself. She usually hated truth or dare.

Fletcher smiled. "So what do you guys wont to do….."

"…….In bed".

"I wanna watch a movie……" Ghastly said

"……..In bed"

"Can I pick one……" Skulduggery asked

"……..In bed" Skulduggery went to the cupboard and picked out a movie. He came back holding one DVD.

"How about X-men……?"

"……..In bed" Valkyrie was getting sick of this dare. Skulduggery put the movie on and sat down next to Valkyrie putting his arm around her shoulders. By the end of the movie everyone was shocked. Skulduggery hadn't spoken at all which was good because Valkyrie's dare was still on.

"Wow Skulduggery you didn't talk at all" Ghastly said "Amazing"

"Well I am pretty Amazing………." Skulduggery said. Everyone looked at Valkyrie. Valkyrie turned scarlet red. Skulduggery finally realised what he had just said.

"……..In bed" Valkyrie said. Everyone laughed. Fletcher was the loudest.

"Sorry Val" Skulduggery said. Rubbing her arm.

"I knew skulduggery would say something like that!. That's why I started the dare in the first place" Fletcher laughed.

Fletcher who was sitting next to Valkyrie got a whack in the head.

"OW" Fletcher cried.

"What's wrong?" Valkyrie asked whose face was still read.

"Skulduggery hit me in the back of the head" Fletcher said while rubbing the back of his head.

"You deserved it" Valkyrie said taking hold of skulduggery's hand

"ohhhh. Skulduggery and Valkyrie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I--OW" Fletcher yelled. This time it wasn't skulduggery who hit him. It was Tanith

"Stop being silly. Your just jealous" Tanith

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you don't have a girl like Valkyrie" Tanith said giving Valkyrie a wink. Everyone laughed except for Fletcher.

"Who wouldn't be jealous of me" Skulduggery said

"Everybody" Valkyrie said.

* * *

This idea popped into my head when i was reading one of my books.

PLEASE REVIEW. I've been getting alot of good idea's thanks to everyone

anyone else have any crazy idea's??

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Spin the bottle

Tanith went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle. It was still raining outside and everyone was quite bored. Until someone came up with an idea.

"Ok" Tanith said joining the circle they had made on the floor. "We all know how to play spin the bottle. Right?"

Everyone nodded. Tanith placed the bottle in the middle

"There's one rule. Girls aren't allowed to kiss girls and boys aren't allowed to kiss boys" Tanith said. Tanith went first. She spun the bottle and everyone watched as the bottle spun slower and slower. Tanith mouth dropped open. The bottle had landed on Fletcher.

"Great" Tanith muttered, Tanith give Fletcher a quick peck. She kissed him so quickly Valkyrie almost couldn't see it.

"Damn. Hoping it would be longer" Fletcher muttered. Fletcher spun the bottle and it slowly turned. It landed on Tanith. Tanith signed and leaned in to give him another kiss. Tanith spun the bottle quickly. It slowed and it landed on……Fletcher. Fletcher smiled before giving Tanith a kiss. This one lasted longer. Fletcher spun the bottle and Tanith watched it nervously as it began to go slower and slower. Guess what it landed on……. Tanith. Tanith frowned before going in for another kiss. But Ghastly put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think that's enough" Ghastly

"But…But….But" Fletcher cried. Ghastly slid his hand around Tanith waist.

"Have another turned Fletcher. She already taken" Tanith smiled and gave Ghastly a peck on his cheek. Fletcher groaned and spun the bottle. Everyone watched the bottle. Valkyrie watched it with a mouth open in shock as it pointed write at her.

"Get ready for the best kiss of you life" Fletcher said. Valkyrie rolled her eyes before glancing at skulduggery then leaning in for the kiss. Fletcher's lips touched hers. His lips felt weird against hers. They tasted salty. Valkyrie broke the kiss quickly.

_Eww his lips felt weird _Valkyrie thought as she pulled away. Valkyrie spun the bottle. Everyone was watching the bottle. Valkyrie swore she saw Skulduggery wave his hand from the corner of her eye. When he did the bottle stopped but no one saw him move his hand. The good thing was the bottle landed on Skulduggery. _I wonder if that was Skulduggery's doing? _Valkyrie thought. Valkyrie smiled before kissing Skulduggery.

When she kissed him she didn't feel cold bone. She felt soft hot lips pressing against hers, it felt nice. She always felt soft lips every time he kissed her but it was confusing because he had no lips. After about 10 seconds Valkyrie realised she had company and broke the kiss.

"Ahem" Fletcher scowled

"What?" Valkyrie asked

"You kissed him longer then me"

Valkyrie frowned "So what?. He's my boyfriend"

"But he's a bloody skeleton!" Fletcher cried. Valkyrie gave him a smack in the back of the head.

"OW. Why is everyone whacking me in the head"

"Because you an idiot" Valkyrie said "Skulduggery your turn" Skulduggery spun the bottle. It turned quickly before slowing down. Valkyrie once more saw Skulduggery's hand wave and the bottle stopped. But Valkyrie wasn't the only one who saw this.

"Skulduggery your cheating" Ghastly said. Everyone turned to the skeleton who had just been caught.

"I knew it!" Valkyrie said she pointed at him "Your using magic"

"Skulduggery! I could of got another kiss!" Fletcher cried

"That would have been awful" Skulduggery said. Fletcher turned to Valkyrie.......

* * *

This little story will continue but i just didn't wont this chapter to be to long.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	10. Thunder and Lighting

The rain had become worse. It pouring outside and there was loud thunder. Everyone was wondering around the lounge room. Tanith was reading one of Gordon's books. Ghastly, Skulduggery and Fletcher were watching TV. But Valkyrie was sitting on the corner of the couch. Curled up in a little ball with a blanket over her head. Valkyrie was scared of thunder. The sound of it sent a shiver down her spine. Valkyrie put the blanket more over her head and then she couldn't see anything. Skulduggery was watching TV when he notice Valkyrie sitting curled up with a blanket over her head. Skulduggery rose from his chair and made his way over to the lounge. He sat down next to Valkyrie and lifted up the blanket.

"Valkyrie what are you doing?" Skulduggery asked gently.

"Nothing am just…." Valkyrie was interrupt by loud thunder. Valkyrie squealed and jump onto skulduggery's lap and clang onto him tight.

"Valkyrie are you scared of thunder?" Skulduggery asked patting her back

Valkyrie didn't say anything but she nodded. Lighting flashed and Valkyrie squealed again and buried her head into his chest.

"Valkyrie scared of thunder?" Fletcher said. Then he started laughing at her. Valkyrie's glare could kill. Fletcher continued to laugh.

"Am sure your skeleton boyfriend can protect you" Fletcher laughed. Valkyrie glared at Fletcher. Skulduggery could see Valkyrie was getting pretty annoyed. Thunder flashed again and Valkyrie did a little squeal.

"Awww look at the little girl" Fletcher said.

"Stop it!" Valkyrie hissed "Its not my fault am scared of thunder!"

"I would stop if I were you" Tanith told Fletcher. Fletcher laughed.

"Am only joking. Looks like she's about to have a hissy fit" Fletcher laughed

"Oh THAT'S IT!!" Valkyrie screamed and tackled Fletcher to the ground. Skulduggery rose from the lounge and went to brake them up. But then they both teleported.

"Where'd they go?" Skulduggery asked panicked. Tanith shrugged. Everyone stood still waiting for something to happen. Then they both reappeared. They were both wet and covered in mud. Valkyrie had Fletcher in a head lock and was messing up his hair.

"Take that lover boy" Valkyrie said. Valkyrie broke the head lock then crossed her arms looking at Fletcher. Fletcher scowled and also crossed his arms. Skulduggery walked over to Fletcher and gave him a whack in the head.

"OW" Fletcher cried. " WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR"

"For being a bloody idiot" Skulduggery said. Skulduggery walked over to Valkyrie.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah am fine" Valkyrie smiled "eh I would give you a hug but…." Valkyrie looked down at her muddy clothes. Skulduggery chuckled and waved his hand. The mud flew of Valkyrie and landed on the Fletcher.

"What the hell was that for?!" Fletcher scowled.

"To many reasons" skulduggery said. Valkyrie gave him a hug. But then lighting flashed and thundered roared and Valkyrie once more clung onto Skulduggery. Fletcher laughed and everyone glared at him.

"Don't start on me again!" Valkyrie hissed

"eep"


	11. Stupid Questions

The rain had died down and there was not longer thunder and lighting. Ghastly and Tanith had gone home but Fletcher was still at the house. He had gone to the bathroom to clean of all the mud. Skulduggery and Valkyrie were in the lounge room. Valkyrie was lying on the couch and her head was resting on Skulduggery's lap. Skulduggery looked down at Valkyrie. She was asleep. _She seems so peaceful _Skulduggery thought _she looks calm and happy. Am lucky to have her. _Skulduggery reached down and put a piece of hair behind her ear. Valkyrie's eyes snapped open and she looked up into Skulduggery's black eye sockets.

"Hi" Valkyrie whispered.

"Have a good sleep?" Skulduggery asked

"Yeah no nightmares"

"That's good"

"Skulduggery?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Valkyrie could hear the smile in his voice. Valkyrie sat up and gave him a quick kiss. Once again Valkyrie felt soft lips against hers.

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked

"What?"

"Every time I kiss you I feel soft lips. But you don't have any?" Valkyrie blushed deep red

"Well am sure there's a reason for that"

"But you don't know do you?"

"Umm….No" Valkyrie laughed.

Fletcher appeared out of no were and saw how close Valkyrie and Skulduggery were.

"Hey Val I have a question?" Fletcher asked

"What is it?" Valkyrie answered

"Whose a better kisser me or him?" Fletcher asked pointing to Skulduggery. Valkyrie frowned

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes or…."

"OK I'll answer" Valkyrie thought about it. She already knew the answer to the question but she didn't wont to answer to quickly. She wanted Fletcher to think she was going to say him. She wanted to see the look on his face when she answered.

"Skulduggery" Valkyrie answered

Fletcher's mouth dropped open. Yep that was the look she was looking for.

"You can't be serious?!" Fletcher asked

"I am serious"

"But why?!"

"Because your lips taste salty" Valkyrie said and made a face. Skulduggery started laughed. Fletcher scowled. Valkyrie went into the kitchen to grab a drink of water. She came back into the lounge room and sat back down..

"I have another question?" Fletcher asked.

"What?" Valkyrie answered while taking a drink of her water.

"Ummm…..uhhhh…how…do…do you guys do it?".

Valkyrie spat out her drink all over the floor. And Skulduggery went stiff besides her.

"Fletcher!. He's a skeleton for goodness shake!" Valkyrie growled.

"So? Haven't you ever heard of a--" Fletcher was interrupted when Valkyrie threw a pillow at him.

"Enough with the stupid questions" Valkyrie mumbled.


	12. Brushing teeth

sorry i haven't updated for a while. kinda ran out of idea's...............But hopefully I'll have more

* * *

Valkyrie stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth. The toothbrush went in and out of her mouth cleaning her teeth. Valkyrie drank some water then spat it out into the sink. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She smiled so her teeth were showing and looked in the mirror to check if she had clean them properly. Once she was done she put the toothpaste and her toothbrush away. Valkyrie felt strong bony arms from behind her wrap around her waist. Skulduggery rested his head on her shoulder and looked at her threw the mirror.

"Valkyrie what are you doing?" He asked her.

"Am brushing my teeth" Valkyrie answered back. Valkyrie turned to face him and gave him a long kiss. Valkyrie broke the kiss then looked at him and then down at his teeth. Skulduggery notice this.

"What?. Is there something in my teeth?" He joked

"No. But your teeth look a little yellow"

"Really?" Skulduggery dropped his hands and walked pass her to look at the mirror.

Valkyrie was right. On Skulduggery's teeth was a tiny shade of yellow. Not much but since he was a skeleton his teeth were always showing. People would notice up close. When Skulduggery turned around he saw Valkyrie getting out her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"What are you doing with those?"

"Your going to brush your teeth" Valkyrie said while putting the paste on the toothbrush and rinsing it under water.

"What?!".

"Come on its not that bad"

"But am a skeleton. I don't eat!"

"So?. That wont stop them from turning yellow"

Valkyrie handed Skulduggery the toothbrush. Skulduggery looked at the toothbrush before bringing it to his teeth. It felt weird brushing his teeth again. He brushed for about 3 minutes before putting the toothbrush down. Valkyrie handed him a wet cloth so that he could wipe it off. Seeing how he couldn't spit.

"Not so bad huh?" Valkyrie said smiling.

"I suppose" Skulduggery said grabbing Val's hand and dragging her out of the bathroom.

* * *

Idea come to me when i was brushing my teeth.

I NEED IDEA'S

please review


	13. BOO

I know i havent updated for a while..............................

I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews that gave me :D

And i would like to thank Rozzyrox for giving me this idea

* * *

Skulduggery and Valkyrie had found an empty beach to train for the day. The stood a few miles from each other and where getting ready to practice some fighting skills.

"Ready set GO" Skulduggery said before running after Valkyrie. Valkyrie jumped in the air and kicked him across the jaw. Skulduggery rolled and tripped Valkyrie over. Valkyrie pretending to start crying.

"Am sorry" Skulduggery said "Need a hand?" Valkyrie took the hand then smiled and flipped skulduggery over her skulduggery. Skulduggery dodged a kick and elbowed her in the stomach. Valkyrie blew the air at him and he shot threw midair and landed in the ocean. Skulduggery rose from the water and ran across the surface.

"Ha I win" Valkyrie said. Skulduggery flicked his hand at her and then all of a sudden she was wet.

"You jerk!" Valkyrie screamed. She pressed against the air and once more he shot across the beach landing face first into the water. Valkyrie fell on her knees laughing.

"Your getting it now Cain" Skulduggery said running into a full sprint after her. Valkyrie ran away from him. They ran along the beach and Valkyrie was only a few inches from skulduggery catching her. Skulduggery tackled Valkyrie to the ground. They started to wrestle. Skulduggery soon had Valkyrie pinned to the ground. They got up but Valkyrie pushed him back into the water. She laughed.

"Steph"

Valkyrie body went stiff and she turned to see her parents standing before her.

"Mum?! Dad?!" Valkyrie screamed

Her mum had a look of horror on her face "Umm honey why is there a skeleton man?" He dad asked. His eyes where wide and he also had a look of horror on his face

"Ummm because………" Valkyrie was interrupt when skulduggery jumped in front of her parents and did the most stupidest thing.

"BOO, and happy Halloween" Skulduggery said before running of. Her mum and dad sent her a glare.

"I don't know him" Valkyrie said smiling innocently.


	14. Motorbike

i would like to thank everyone who has review my story.

so this is a little scene about Tanith and Ghastly another one of my favorite couples

Its a bit sort but am sure I'll write more

* * *

"So are we going to my house?" Valkyrie asked the group.

"Sure why not?" Skulduggery said grabbing Val's hand and dragging her to the Bentley.

"See ya soon" Valkyrie said to Tanith and Ghastly as the Bentley drove off.

Tanith turned to Ghastly and grabbed his hand. They walked for a bit before seeing Tanith's motorbike. Ghastly's body went stiff.

"Ghastly what's wrong?" Tanith asked.

"Nothing"

"Well then lets go" Tanith hoped onto her bike and handed Ghastly a helmet before putting hers on. Ghastly held the helmet in his hands and slowly made it over to the bike.

"OK, now I know something's wrong" Tanith said.

"It's nothing. It's just that I have never rode a motorbike before"

"Really why?"

"Your gonna laugh"

"Promise I wont"

"OK. I didn't ride one because am scared" Ghastly took a deep breath and looked at Tanith. She wasn't laughing _Thankgod _Ghastly thought

"What are you scared of?"

"Falling of" Ghastly whispered.

"You can trust me. I wont let you fall of" Tanith hoped of her bike and come over to Ghastly grabbing his hand.

"Come on there's nothing to worry about" Tanith said. She gave him a kiss and then pulled him to the bike. They both hopped on and Ghastly put his arms around her waist.

"You ready?" Tanith asked.

"Ok let goooo……." Ghastly shrieked as the bike speed onto the road.


	15. Water Fight!

It was a really hot day. Everyone was lying on the grass. Tanith was wearing shorts and a tank top with Ghastly next to her who had special cloths on. Valkyrie was also wearing shorts with a white t-shirt and bikini underneath. Skulduggery sat right next to Valkyrie he had taken of his hat and coat and jacket. Valkyrie was sitting on the grass when she felt something wet hit her hair. She turned around and saw Fletcher holding a water balloon laughing.

"You thought that was funny?" Valkyrie said. She picked up the hose and turned it on she grinned at Fletcher and then pointed the hose at him. He got completely drenched, Fletcher brought his hands to his hair.

"My hair!" Fletcher shrieked. Valkyrie started laughing and then she felt something wet touch her back she turned and saw Skulduggery holding the other hose.

"Your getting it now Pleasant!" Valkyrie said rushing after him. That's how the water fight started. Water balloons were thrown and there was screaming and water going everywhere.

Fletcher teleported right in front of Valkyrie and threw a water balloon. It hit here right in the chest. Fletcher stared. When the water hit Valkyrie her white t-shirt become see threw and you could see the bikini top she was wearing underneath.

Skulduggery came up behind Fletcher and smacked him in the head.

"Will you stop staring" Skulduggery said to him. Fletcher scowled and walked away. Valkyrie laughed and hugged Skulduggery.

* * *

I know its really short and it may not be good but.....

R&R. people have given me some idea's so lets hope i update soon

* * *


	16. Fletcher

Skulduggery pleasant watched Valkyrie carefully. They were at China sorrows library and Skulduggery had seated himself on an old chair in the corner surrounded but labyrinths of bookshelves. Valkyrie was a few feet away and was trailing her finger over the spine of the books. Fletcher followed her every step and would talk to her. Valkyrie would answer back but wouldn't take her eye of the rows of books she was looking at. Skulduggery leaned slightly in the chair and listened carefully to the conversation.

"Fletcher how many times do I have to tell you, Tanith would say no". Valkyrie scowled. Fletcher just smirked and leaned against the bookshelf in font of Valkyrie, blocking her path.

"And why would you say that?"

"Because she's dating Ghastly duh"

"Do you know a girl who would go out with me?" Fletcher smirked and looked at Valkyrie.

"The only girl who I know who is single would be China".

"Really?"

"Yes but you would have no chance".

"I know one girl who I haven't asked out yet" Fletcher smirked at Valkyrie and touched her arm. Valkyrie knew what he was getting at and rolled her eyes.

"I think she has a boyfriend"

"Really?"

"Yes" .Skulduggery who was still listening laughed quietly and continued to listen.

"Why doesn't she dumb him?"

"Because she's happy"

"Do you think she would be happier with me?"

"No"

Fletcher head went low and he pretended to sulk.

"Why not?" Fletcher begged.

"Because she loves her boyfriend Very much" Valkyrie blushed and looked at her feet. Valkyrie went to turn away but Fletcher grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around. Skulduggery rose from the chair and quickly made his way over to Valkyrie. Before Fletcher could say anything. Skulduggery wrapped his arm around Valkyrie's waist and kissed Valkyrie. Valkyrie wrapped her hands around Skulduggery's skinny waist and kissed back. They both heard Fletcher scowl and heard his faint footsteps as he walked away. Skulduggery's finger trailed up and down Valkyrie's spine. Valkyrie softly moaned and then broke the kiss.

"That will teach him a lessen" Skulduggery whispered and Valkyrie laughed.


	17. So much for a christmas party

Valkyrie stepped in front of the full-length mirror and sighed. Tonight china was having a Christmas party and Valkyrie, Skulduggery , Fletcher, Tanith and Ghastly had all been invited. The dress Tanith had helped Valkyrie pick out was beautiful. It was a strapless dark purple dress. It went to her knees and it was made out of soft silk. The top of the dress was V necked so it shoved a bit to much of cleavage. She wore normal black high heels and a black rose in her hair. Her hair was let down and she only wore lip-gloss and a little bit of mascara. Valkyrie must admit she did look beautiful but she felt plain when Tanith walked into the room. She wore a long dark green dress that had a strapless back. Her golden hair was left down and she was wearing mascara and red lips-gloss.

"Tanith you look beautiful" Valkyrie whispered. Tanith grinned and gave Valkyrie a hug.

"You to Val, Skulduggery's gonna have his hands all over you" Valkyrie slightly blushed and studied the wooden floor . Both girls walked down the stairs. All three men were wearing black tuxes and they looked like a jazz band. Skulduggery's head snapped up when he heard the girls descending the stairs.

He saw Valkyrie and his jaw fell of, no really his jaw fell of and hit the floor. Skulduggery looked down. Ghastly tried to contain his laughter and he picked up Skulduggery's jaw and handed it to him and then busted into laughter. Fletcher laughed the loudest and Skulduggery snapped his jaw back into place. He moved his jaw around for a bit making sure it was in place.

Valkyrie giggled and gave Skulduggery a quick peck, Fletcher stopped laughing. The group all got into the Bentley and they all made there way to lake, Skulduggery drove with one hand and with his free hand he grasped Valkyrie's hand and she smiled. Fletcher scowled quietly.

The reached the lake and it was beautiful, lanterns and streamers of green and red hung on poles surrounding a white dance floor right near the lake. There was a refreshment bar and some tables

Everyone went there separate ways and Skulduggery dragged Valkyrie onto the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist and with his other hand grabbed the other one.

"You know I cant dance" Valkyrie said.

"Just go with the music" Skulduggery said calmly and twirled her around. The danced with the music until the song was finished. Skulduggery dipped Valkyrie and leaned his head down to kiss her when…..

Fletcher tapped Skulduggery's shoulder, Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie up and did his best skeleton glare.

"May I have this dance?" Fletcher asked his eyes never leaving Valkyrie's. Skulduggery turned to look at Valkyrie and she just shrugged. Valkyrie smiled and gave Skulduggery a quick peck. Fletcher grasped her hand and they started dancing. He twirled her around and Valkyrie admitted that Fletcher was ok…..at dancing. Valkyrie felt his hand on her waist but notice that the more they danced the more Fletcher would move his hand down. His hand was close to her rear and Valkyrie grabbed his hand and placed it back on her waist forcefully.

"Why cant you date a guy like me val?" Fletcher pleaded twirling her again. Valkyrie frowned but continued dancing, she didn't want to cause a seen or give Skulduggery a reason to punch Fletcher.

"Because Fletcher, I already have a great boyfriend" Valkyrie said sternly.

"Who happens to be a bag of bones"

"But I love him very much!" Valkyrie said her voice rising.

"But you can love me"

"Fletcher!, Skulduggery is a wonderful boyfriend and I love him very much so I don't think I would ever date you!" Fletcher scowled and dipped Valkyrie supporting her back with his hands. Fletcher stared into her eyes and then brought his lips forcefully to hers. Valkyrie's eyes went wide and she started slapping his shoulder's but he wouldn't remove his lips from hers. He was causing a scene and some people had stopped dancing to look at the two of them.

Valkyrie stopped slapping his shoulders and slapped her hand right across his face causing him to drop her. Her head hit the ground. Everyone had stopped dancing and were looking at Valkyrie who was rubbing the back of her head. Valkyrie looked up and saw a black and white figure punch Fletcher in the face. Tanith grabbed Valkyrie's arm and helped her up. Fletcher whipped the blood from under his nose and glared at Skulduggery. Fletcher looked away and then back at Skulduggery before tackling Skulduggery to the ground. Valkyrie gasped and could only watch as both men fought.

"Fletcher, Skulduggery stop!" Valkyrie screamed. Valkyrie stepped in and tried to pull them apart but Fletcher accidentally punched Valkyrie in the face. Skulduggery stopped tackling Fletcher who had a look of horror on his face.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked panicked and helped Valkyrie to her feet. Her lip was burst and Skulduggery scowled in rage. Everything happened to fast. Ghastly had a hold of Skulduggery and Fletcher had a blood nose.

The party ended rather quickly and everyone left except for the group. Valkyrie sat on Skulduggery's lap who had a wet cloth and was wiping her burst lip.

"I swear I will kill him" Skulduggery said the words slowly each filled with more rage then the other. Valkyrie grabbed his hand which was holding the cloth.

"No, it was a mistake you were both being idiots" Valkyrie whispered. Fletcher without warning or thinking stalked over and glared at Skulduggery.

"This is all you fault! If it weren't for you then Valkyrie wouldn't be hurt would she? Why couldn't you let her be with someone like me?!?! You are the worst boyfriend ever!" Fletcher half shrieked half yelled. By the looks of it he was drunk.

"Fletcher if it weren't for the fact that Valkyrie is on my lap, you would be dead" Skulduggery said. Valkyrie had never seen him so angry, it was almost scary. Fletcher scowled and looked at Valkyrie and winked. Next thing she new she was being handed to Tanith and Skulduggery and Fletcher were at it again. Valkyrie didn't know who to stop so she looked at Ghastly and he nodded. Ghastly held Fletcher back and Valkyrie did the first thing she could think of,

She tackled Skulduggery with to much force and they both landed in the lake with a loud splash. Valkyrie rose from the surface as did Skulduggery and Valkyrie stared at him.

Skulduggery stared back. Valkyrie was worried she had angered him more but the anger that was there before was washed away just like the water.

She stared and he stared and then they started laughing. Valkyrie giggled and then splashed Skulduggery, he splashed back and they began a water fight. It only lasted a few minutes and Skulduggery helped Valkyrie out of the lake. Skulduggery wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Valkyrie rested her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes. The moment was perfect.

"GET A ROOM" Fletcher slurred. The two looked at him and saw Ghastly carrying him to the car in his drunken state. Valkyrie slipped her phone out of her small black bag and took pictures.

They walked back to the Bentley, Tanith was already in the back and Ghastly was there with her. Fletcher was in the….Boot?.

Valkyrie laughed and the both hoped into the Bentley and drove of.

* * *

So i FINALLY updated....its about time (sorry for spelling mistakes)

anyway...i could REALLY use idea's PLEASE I NEED HELP

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


	18. Day dreaming while having a hangover

Fletcher could remember small parts of the previous nights. He remembered dancing, drinking and he felt a tingling feeling on his lips. As the memories of him kissing Valkyrie came washing into his mind. He made a mental note to himself not to kiss Valkyrie every again! Well at least without Skulduggery around….

Fletcher swung his feet over the bed and tried to stand but fell lazily back onto the bed. That's when he felt the sharp pain in his head.

"Hangover.." Fletcher muttered to himself and teleported himself into Valkyrie's kitchen. He saw Valkyrie sipping coffee and Fletcher prepared himself for either punches or insults or maybe a skeleton figure to burst into the room. But nothing happened and when he peeked though one eye Valkyrie was smiling sweetly at him.

"Morning Fletcher!" Valkyrie cheered and sipped her coffee. Did I miss something? Fletcher thought and hesitantly sat down across from Valkyrie who was gazing at him. He flinched back waiting for a punch but nothing contacted with his face.

"Fletcher what's wrong?" Valkyrie asked with a frown.

"Am waiting to either be insulted or punched by you or your boyfriend"

Valkyrie laughed, but it didn't seem real. "Boyfriend? You mean Skulduggery? I broke up with him" Valkyrie said happily. Fletchers mouth dropped and he looked into Valkyrie's eyes to make sure she was being serious.

"WHAT?!" Fletcher yelled and Valkyrie just grinned.

"Your were right about him I deserve someone so much better" Valkyrie raised from the chair and Fletcher nearly had a heart attack when Valkyrie placed herself on his lap.

Fletcher was very confused but then thought, maybe she needs a real man. Fletcher thought and Valkyrie smiled with gleam in her eyes before leaning in to……….

Fletcher jolted up from the bed with a sharp pain in his head and glanced around the room. There was no kitchen, no Valkyrie sitting on his lap.

It was only a dream…."Ah fuck" Fletcher grumbled to himself.


	19. Drabble Idea

Hi people /waves

Ok so, im really in the mood to write and I just notice that I havent updated my drabbles in a while.

SOOO I need your guys help!.

Send me a review J and I will put your OC in my little story and if you want to pair them up with anyone! And if you can think of an idea for the drabble I'll do that as well! Or if you don't have an OC you can give me a pairing and I shall write about them J

But….it doesn't always mean it will be romantic just a drabble about them J

I will be putting my drabbles in here as well but I would love to hear your ideas!

SO REVIEW PLEASE?.


	20. Reading

The room was dark. The only light score was a large candle that was on top of a wooden table. Someone was sitting in a chair, with their feet resting on the table. They were holding a thick book in there hands and their eyes scanning the page quickly before quickly turning the page and continuing.

The person, more like _vampire_ was looking at the book with disgust and had a scowl on their pale face. While also wondering WHY they had started reading it in the first place.

BANG!

The book hit the other side of the room and the vampire leaped out of the chair and straighten their coat.

"What a horrible book!" Dusk said to himself. "What a disgrace to VAMPIRES!!" He approached the door and went to open it.

"That Edward character was HORRIBLE!. Stalking? Watching Bella sleep? If I was him I would kill the girl…" Dusk smiled at the thought of drinking warm blood. "Clearly he only loves her because of that….." He paused and finally decided to leave out the window instead. He opened it and the cold air brushed his black hair back.

"And-" He paused again and burst into laughter. "SPARKLING? Oh that's hilariously!" He burst into laughter again when he imagined HIMSELF sparkling. He hesitantly put his hand into the sunlight and grinned wickedly as his hand DIDN'T sparkle.

"That's the worst book I have ever read" He leaped onto the windowsill and before leaping off his face went emotionless.

"And worst of all…WHY WAS I JUST TALKING TO MYSELF?"

He disappeared into the day.

* * *

Its good to be writing these again ;D..now Dusk may seem slightly OC because i dont think he would EVER read..especially TWILIGHT

now, i dont hate twilight in fact i love it but i can imagine someone like Dusk hating it :), sorry for spelling mistakes this took me about five minutes XD


	21. Artemis Fowl

"I have a mansion" A boy said.

"I also have a mansion" A skeleton said.

"The mansion belongs to your partner" The boy countered.

"Your mansion belongs to your parents!"

"I have a Bentley!"

"I ALSO have a Bentley!"

The two glared at each other and both crossed there arms.

"You cant even drive.." Skulduggery mumbled.

"My partner can fight" Artemis shot back.

"My partner does magic"

"Butler could kick her arse"

"Valkyrie could kick his arse"

Valkyrie scowled at them both and shook her head.

"You are both being completely immature…." She mumbled at them both. They both snapped there heads around to look at her. They continued there rambling for quite some time before Valkyrie's eye started twitching.

"SHUT UP!" She snapped.

They both stood silently until….

"im older.." Skulduggery mumbled and got a whack in the back of the head.  


* * *

**This was for MercyFul Fear- im sorry it was short but I was in a rush because I have some drama play at my school tonight…..**

**Anyway, sorry if Artemis Fowl was OC. But I have only read two of the books….there are propaply mistakes also :/ sorry.**


	22. Watch out

Ghastly was quietly working with several materials for a suit he was making for one of his clients. He was shocked to find that it wasn't for Skulduggery for once. He picked out a dark blue material and begun working immediately. Soon Skulduggery would arrive with Valkyrie and then Tanith and Fletcher, he had all invited them over for a movie night.

The door to the lounge room was open and Ghastly stopped his work to greet his friends. But instead of it being both Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Valkyrie came storming in.

Her eyes were red and puffy. She also had tear-stained cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Was the first thing Ghastly asked. Had something terrible happened to Skulduggery?.

The sixteen year old wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Nothings wrong" Ghastly crossed his arms and stared down at her.

"Cleary something is wrong Valkyrie.."

Valkyrie blushed. A little embarrassed whether she should tell Ghastly her problems or not.

"Its nothing. Just a stupid fight with Fletcher" Valkyrie turned her back on him and plunked herself down onto the couch. Before Ghastly could utter a word she said.

"Tanith dropped me off she went to go buy some snacks. Skulduggery should be here soon" She whispered. Ghastly nodded and begun fiddling with his materials again. Occasionally he would glance up at the girl on his couch. Should he say something? Or wait for Skulduggery to get here? Surely he could deal with Fletcher himself. But Ghastly couldn't help but wonder what the boy had done now.

"If it was a stupid fight, Surely it wouldn't upset you this much" Ghastly finally said. He slowly made his way over to her. "What was it about?"

Valkyrie bit her lip. "Skulduggery. Fletcher thinks I spend to much time with him and is worried I might have a crush on Skulduggery" She looked up at Ghastly and played with her thumbs.

"Its natural for every boy to get jealous of another boy spending to much time with his girlfriend".

"But me and skulduggery work together" She shrieked and threw her hands in the air. Ghastly sighed and sat down next to her.

"Yes that's true. You just need to remind Fletcher that you don't, that your only friends"

"I tried. Then he said he notices how close we are. But we've been friends for so long"

"You've been friends for how long now?"

"4 years"

"How long have you been with fletcher for?"

"almost a year….."

"All you need to do. Is remind fletcher that you and skul have just been friends for a long time and that you don't have a crush on him" Ghastly paused and eyed her carefully. "do you?"

"NO. I told him that and said he was a hypocrite…I mean ive seen him flirt with girls ive seen the way he still looks at Tanith but he said he cant handle how close we are and that maybe im not worth it"

Ghastly's eyes narrowed.

"Well he's wrong." He said and reached over to hand her the tissue box. "You're a strong woman Valkyrie and any boy would be lucky to have you" Valkyrie smiled up at him.

"They should be here soon" Ghastly told her. Valkyrie nodded.

"Can I please get a glass of water?"

"Of course"

Valkyrie pulled him into a hug and smiled. "Thankyou" She whispered. Ghastly hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and then she turned around and entered the kitchen.

Soon after he heard the sound of a car and motor bike. His friend Skulduggery pleasant stepped into the room followed by Tanith.

"Where's Valkyrie?" He asked, slight concern in his voice. Obviously he already knew. Valkyrie must of told Tanith.

"kitchen" Ghastly gestured towards his kitchen doorway. Skulduggery patted his friend on the shoulder and entered the kitchen. Valkyrie mumbled something to Skulduggery before he completely disappeared into the kitchen.

There was a soft 'pop' as the boyfriend himself teleported into the room. Tanith glared and went to put away the food she had brought for the evening.

"Fletcher" Ghastly said, adding a dangerous calm to his voice.

"Yes?" The boy shuffled his feat.

"Im assuming Skulduggery has already said this but-"

"Said what?"

"If you ever make Valkyrie cry again, if you ever harm her in anyway or _force _her into something she doesn't want to do. Skulduggery wont be the only person you have to worry about understand?"

"Y-yes" Fletcher said slowly.

"Glad you understand" Ghastly smiled and went into the kitchen to help Tanith.

* * *

woah its been a while ^.^ and I randomly came up with this idea! I always wondered what would happen if Fletcher did something and Valkyrie needed some advice and the only person around is Ghastly? ENJOY :D and please review ;D ideas are welcome.


	23. Alarm

With a pout on his face, Fletcher quietly knocked on the door. Skulduggery had requested, more like _threatened_, that he only ever teleport into his house if it was an emergency. In this case, it was most certainly not. It was just a simple, ordinary day and Skulduggery had required that Fletcher join them on this one case.

He was met with silence.

Valkyrie had told him to come to Skulduggery's house at around mid afternoon and he had checked his phone enough times to know he was exactly on time. For once anyway.

He knocked again.

Five minutes later, he was met with silence _again_. He couldn't even hear movement behind the door. Feeling just a little bit of panic, Fletcher decided to teleport in. He expected to hear Valkyrie talk first, making up an excuse as to why she couldn't answer the door. However, when he appeared in the detective's lounge room…

He was met with silence, _again!_

Valkyrie was curled up on the lounge, a thin sheet wrapped around her slim figure. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even and slow. The Skeleton himself was in his favourite lounge chair, hat covering his skull and feet popped up on the coffee table. Fletcher blinked. Then suddenly remembered Valkyrie telling him once how Skulduggery meditated and that for him, it was like sleeping.

_They were sleeping?_

"Hey!" He shouted. "Wake up!"

Valkyrie was the first to rise and stared at him with lousy eyes before she yawned and then turned to look at Skulduggery.

"Oi," she grumbled. "Time to get up." She threw the pillow she had been using at his skull and wasn't surprised when he simply reached up and grabbed it.

"Were you…_napping?_" Fletcher asked.

"No," Skulduggery said. "We were having a sleep-in and that's a completely different thing." He placed his hat back onto his head, straighten his suit and then nodded to himself happily.

"What about the case?" Fletcher mumbled.

"Ah yes. Thankyou for waking us up Fletcher, if it wasn't for you, we would've been asleep a lot longer then necessary. You may go home now, if you wish."

"_What?" _

"Well you see, the only reason I invited you was because _someone _had to wake us up. Last night was quiet a tiring case for the both of us and we wouldn't want to be late for our next meeting. See? I told you he could be useful, Valkyrie."


End file.
